Layla
Note: this page is about the knight in LOQO 2. For the anthro/furry introduced in LOQO Origin, see Layla the Mare. = Overview = Layla is the General of the Namarian Forces and a possible party member in The Legend of Queen Opala 2. She is extremely devoted to King Caldor the 2nd, and does not hesitate in striking down those that insult her king. As Osira's plot is revealed to King Caldor, he offers Layla as protection on the Hero's journey to rescue Opala. If you allow Layla to join the party you will not be able to recruit Latex when you first meet her. You can recruit both of them only after completing the game. = Legend of Queen Opala 2 = The Hero first meets Layla upon exiting Gin'Yen's church in Namaria's Grand Aideen. She informs him that the king has requested an audience with the heroes that fought at Frontier Aqueduct, saving the soldiers there. When the hero finally meets with the king, Layla is quick to defend her king against the ensuing tirade by the hero. Eventually, the king offers Layla as an escort to assist the hero in rescuing the kidnapped Opala and stopping Osira. If she joins the party, she will start as level 10. Layla, as with most other female characters in LOQO2, has a relationship meter that is affected by choices the hero makes during the game. Allowing Layla to join the party will unlock the achievement "Royal Commander." Relationship Points Relationship points with Layla can be gained or lost during quest events and some key conversations. Most of the changes are intuitive. If an upsetting choice is made, favor is lost. Likewise, making nice choices will result in gaining favor. Each item below has a description of when the points can be affected, the relationship points to be gained or lost by the Hero's choice, and the specific choice that results in the change. * Meeting Layla for the first time: ** +1: Tell her you defeated Giga Plump at the aqueduct ** -1: Call her sexy * Castle Aideen: ** +1: Allow Layla to join the party ** -1: Refuse to allow Layla to join * After arriving at Solheim and visiting the tavern in Castle Resteed, she's found north of the Blue Crystal: ** +1: Give her a Toy Soldier as a gift ** +2: Give her a Royal Crest as a gift * After defeating Supreme Commander Seth you can find her in the large bathroom in front of Opala's bedroom and you can give her another gift; the same as before. * You can give her another gift when you buy the ship. Skills/Spells Layla's battle skills are primarily melee and combat based. Her skills allow her to deal massive damage to enemies in a battle. Equipment Equipping the various party members with upgraded equipment allows the characters to survive for longer and deal more damage. Therefore, knowing the types of equipment each character can use is important. Each character also has an elemental theme, allowing elemental upgrades to their equipment. Below are the types that are compatible with Layla. * Weapon: Lance * Sub Arms: Armlet * Head: Helm * Body: Armor, Plate * Upgrades: Light